


I'll Take Care of You

by TheBookThief14



Series: Making you Mine [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief14/pseuds/TheBookThief14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren goes on a mission as a part of Levi's squad, he goes into heat and gets separated from the rest of the squad; however, Levi comes to his rescue and gives the needy Omega exactly what he's begging for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

“Are you sure there’s nothing you can do about it?” Eren said, his voice soft and his stomach a bundle of nerves.

“I’m sorry, but Erwin’s made up his mind. There’s really nothing I can do about it unless we tell him about your situ—“

“No, Corporal,” Eren said, interrupting the man sitting across from him, “I guess I’ll just have to deal with it.”

“I’m sorry, Eren.” Levi said, his hands folded neatly in front of him on his desk. He was trying to remain as professional as possible, but seeing the look of worry on Eren’s face made his stomach flip. “I’ll protect you, Eren.” Levi continued; pushing himself out from his desk, he made his way around the desk and kneeled in front of the Omega. “I’ll always protect you.” Levi said, taking one of Eren’s hand in his.

Eren watched the ground for a moment longer before slowly lifting his teal eyes to meet Levi’s silver ones, “But what if we get separated?” Eren asked, voice laced with worry and his mouth turned down to form a frown.

“I would never let that happen,” Levi said, placing his lips to Eren’s hand, “You know I’ll protect you till the end.”

“But what if I do go into heat?” Eren said, his eyes dropping to the ground again and his cheeks taking on a light blush.

“Then I’ll find a way to get you away from the others and I’ll take care of you.” Levi said, kissing the teen’s hand softly. “I would never let something happen to my Omega.” Levi continued, smiling softly as he watched Eren flush scarlet. He could feel the teen’s pulse begin the rise through what little skin contact they had, but that was just one of the benefits that came with being Eren’s Alpha—the smallest contact of skin let Levi know exactly what was going on with his body and his emotions.

“I know,” Eren breathed out, raising his head to look at Levi again, “I just don’t like the idea of going outside of the walls so close to when I’m supposed to go into heat.” He admitted, running and hand through his hair and sighing again.

“I’ll take care of it—I’ll take care of you.” Levi said again, his voice low and serious.

“Thank you, Levi.” Eren said, giving the Alpha a shy smile. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Crash and burn.” Levi teased, kissing the Omega’s forehead as he stood. “Now that we’ve taken care of that, you should probably get back to cleaning with the rest of your squad.” The Corporal said, leaning against the side of his desk.

“Yes, Sir.” Eren said, standing from his chair. He took a step to leave, but quickly turned back to Levi, “Thanks again.” He said, giving the Corporal a small kiss on his cheek before rushing out the door.

“What a brat.” Levi muttered despite the small smirk on his lips and went back to work.

It had been about six months since Levi had claimed Eren as his Omega, but Eren remembered every detail. It had been a mere accident that he ended up in Levi’s room that day, but it was an accident the Omega would cherish forever. Since that fateful day, as Eren liked to think of it and Levi often scoffed at, the two had been connected both physically and mentally and spent countless nights together—especially when Eren went into heat. However, this was the first time that Eren would be going on a mission beyond the walls during the time of his cycle; most of the time when a mission like this came up, Eren would feign sickness and go to ‘recover’ in the Sick Ward with the help of the nurses there, but according to Levi, this time was an exception.

Apparently Hange requested for Eren’s presence on this mission, regardless of how he was feeling, and Erwin had no problems with it—something about needing his Titan powers just in case. Levi had tried to argue that Eren might now be able to change when he’s sick, but both Hange and Erwin waved him off. Eren could feel his body tensing at the thought of everything that could go wrong, but he shook his head and continued working with the rest of his squad. _Levi will take care of me_ , Eren thought, more than a little proud that Levi was his Alpha.

A few days passed and the small squad going outside of the walls was nearly finished gathering everything that they needed. They weren’t really going outside of the walls, but, rather, going to see if they couldn’t find materials worth saving in some of the villages that had been destroyed by Titans. While the hole that let the Titans through had been closed up, they we’re exactly sure whether or not the Titans had been totally cleared out of the area—and that’s why the mission was considered one ‘beyond the walls’.

The day they mounted their horses, Eren’s body was humming with energy and his heart was beating strong in his chest. His body felt stronger than usual and he knew he would be in heat within the next couple of days. _Please, let us be back before that,_ Eren prayed to no one in particular. As the small squad began moving, Armin and Mikasa and Eren talked about the possibility of running into Titans and all the cool things they might find going through the houses. Eren did his best to distract himself from the burning sensation that started in his stomach but was slowly beginning to spread.

He fidgeted on his horse, trying his best to settle his body. _Please let us stop soon,_ Eren thought, tightening his grip on the reigns of his horse. The squad continued moving further and further away from the walls, and the burning sensation in Eren’s stomach was now igniting every inch of his skin, making him more than sensitive whatever came in contact with his skin. The wind began picking up and dark clouds rolled over the sky threatening the squad with more than just rain, and Eren cursed under his breath as he pulled his cloak tighter around his body.

“I hope we find the first village soon because all hell’s about to break loose.” Armin said, his voice nervous as thunder rumbled in the distance.

“God willing,” Eren muttered, more than ready to get off his damn horse.

“Should it begin storming,” Levi said, instantly silencing the squad behind him, “Remain calm and continue directly south. The village is only a few more miles away, but we’re not sure if the weather is going to hold out that long.” Levi said, looking over the faces of those among him. When his eyes landed on Eren’s, he saw the flush that was making its way up Eren’s neck, instantly feeling the energy that was pouring out of the Omega’s skin. _Curse this damn connection shit,_ Levi thought, turning his horse around quickly as his body immediately began responding to Eren. _Damn it all to hell._

The squad began moving again and Eren did his best to calm his body down. _God dammit, Levi,_ Eren thought, his eyes boring into the back of his Alpha’s head. He was having a hard enough time keeping his body under control without something as simple as Levi’s gaze giving him a hard-on. _I hope you’re having your own problems down there_. Eren thought angrily, hoping that Levi would at least be able to pick up on his mood. Levi not only felt Eren’s energy, he also managed to understand the gist of Eren’s thoughts. He turned around on his horse and shot Eren a glare before answering whatever ridiculous question Hange had thought of next.

As they continued moving towards the village, the thunder grew louder and the wind stronger. Before long the rain started and visibility went from bad to worse with the wind. Mikasa and Armin stayed close on Eren’s sides, and the Omega felt his body begin to cool down a little under the rain. Their horses continued pushing on through the rain, but the ground was quickly turning to mud and the riders had a hard time getting them to steer straight. Eren pulled his cloak around him tighter and turned to ask Mikasa if she could still see where they were going only to find no one by his side. He quickly turned to see if Armin was on his other side, but he was nowhere to be found.

“Oh, shit, oh, shit,” Eren said, panic beginning to cloud his mind. “Mikasa!?” He yelled, squinting into the rain to see if he could make anything out. “Armin!?” He shouted, his hands beginning to shake as they gripped onto the rains. “Levi!!” He shouted, doing his best to try to find Levi through all of his worry. “Levi, please! I need you!” He shouted as loud as he could, his mind beginning to swim and his body growing numb. The rain pounded against him and soaked him to the bone, the heat he once had complete extinguished by the rain. “Please, Levi! I’m scared!” Eren shouted, not really caring who heard him anymore.

He tried pushing his horse to go faster, but the poor animal was struggling to get through the mud even at the pace they were going. Eren could feel his body growing numb, his over-sensitive skin overwhelmed by the force of the rain. “Levi, where are you!?” Eren said, doing his best to stay upright on his horse.

“Eren!?” He heard a voice call, barely audible over the rain.

“Levi!?” Eren shouted back, doing his best to try to find the figure through the down pour.

“Eren, thank god.” Levi said, finally coming into sight of the Omega. He could tell that Eren was in poor condition by the way he was slumped over on his horse, his body shaking violently against the rain. “Shit, Eren.” Levi said, pulling his horse alongside the teens. He quickly pulled Eren from his horse and held him close to his body, trying to keep him protected from the rain.

“Levi,” Eren muttered, his arms wrapping around the Alpha’s body loosely, “I’m so glad to see you.”

“We have to get you out of the rain,” Levi said, giving his horse a kick. “I think I know of a barn that’s relatively close around here.” Levi thought, pushing his horse to go faster.

Eren slumped against Levi fully now, his body shaking in the Alpha's arms. "Just a few more minutes," Levi whispered more to himself than the teen in his arms. He pushed his horse faster, but the animal was already sliding in the mud. Levi held his breath as they neared where Levi thought he remembered the barn being, and sent up a prayer that he wasn't mistaken. It was a few minutes further than Levi had remembered, but after a few more moments, Levi released the breath he was holding as a dark shape began to form in the distance. "We made it, Eren," Levi said, holding the Omega tightly against his body.  
  
"Levi," Eren whispered, his voice breathy and his hands wrapping around the loose, wet fabric of the Alpha's shirt. "Need... You." Eren muttered out, his grip tightening on the fabric in his hands.  
  
"I know, I know," Levi said softly, he could feel the energy coming off of the Omega in waves, and he knew it wouldn't be long until Eren was completely in heat.  
  
When they got closer to the barn, Levi dismounted the horse and took Eren in his arms, carrying him as quickly as he could to the barn. When they neared the doors, Levi sent up another small prayer that the doors wouldn't be locked, or, if they were, that he wouldn't have a hard time breaking the lock. He held the teen tightly in his arms, trying his best to shield Eren from the rain, but the teens skin was so hot again, Levi doubted it was bothering him anymore.  
  
"Levi," Eren said, his voice more of a moan than anything else.  
  
"Just give me a minute." Levi answered, leaning the teen up against the barn wall as he went to check the lock. Thankfully, the doors slid open with very little effort, the lock busted and hanging useless on one of the doors. "Thank, Mara." Levi breathed out and ushered Eren inside the barn. The barn was dark, but dry, and Levi squinted in the darkness for a place to lay Eren down.  
  
"Leviii.." Eren moaned loudly, palming himself through his wet pants.  
  
"Give me two minutes," Levi answered, laying the needy Omega on a dusty table. "I'll be right back." He said, kissing Eren's flushed cheek. The Alpha made quick work of setting the horse in a stable and lighting a very small but warm fire. He made sure the flames were contained properly before making his way back to Eren; he found the Omega completely naked and spread out on the table, his cock in his hand, and Levi's name spilling from his lips.  
  
"Well, I can see you've wasted no time," Levi said, giving the teen a small smirk.  
  
"You, naked, now." Eren responded as he slowly regained some control over his senses.  
  
"Of course." Levi said, undoing his cloak and letting it fall to the floor next to the pile of clothes belonging to Eren. His shirt clung tightly to his stomach, and he made a show of pulling the wet fabric slowly over his head. He could hear the small whimpers Eren was trying to keep in his throat, but there was no point. Levi knew exactly what Eren wanted, where he wanted it, and when he wanted it-- the Omega was his after all. So, Levi kicked off his boots, undid his straps and pants, and slowly slid the dripping fabric down his strong, scared thighs.  
  
"How bad do you want me, Eren?" Levi purred, finally letting his body respond to the energy radiating from the teens skin.  
  
"So badly, Levi," Eren said, giving his cock another tug, "Please, hurry and fuck me into this table."  
  
"Fuck, Eren," Levi growled as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off and made quick work of his underwear. He made his way over to the table, and the teen sat up to meet him. Levi pulled the Omega's legs off the side of the table and let them wrap around his waist. They were eye to eye now, Levi standing with his hands running up and down the lengths of Eren's thighs, and Eren seated on the table, legs wrapped around the Alpha tightly, and his cock in his hand already leaking precum.  
  
Levi breathed in the scent pouring off of Eren's damp skin, his need for the Omega growing by the second. "Move your hand," Levi growled, his voice sending shivers down Eren's spine. The teen did as he was told, but let out a whimper at the loss of contact against his dick.  
  
Levi pushed the teen to lay down on the table and spread his thighs wide open. The teen’s cock laid heavy against his stomach, and the fire's light bathed him in soft, warm lighting. The Alpha could feel his own cock responding to the sight before him, but he ignored it, choosing to focus solely on the Omega before him. He placed kisses along Eren’s tanned thighs, the skin warm and sweet against his lips. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh and hummed in response as Eren let out small moans. The teen threaded his hands through the Corporal’s black hair, tugging on it lightly whenever Levi left another mark on the teen’s smooth skin. The Alpha continued his assault, peppering the tanned flesh with an array of bruises and hickeys as he slowly made his way closer and closer to Eren’s leaking cock.

“Levi,” Eren breathed out as he ran his fingers through his Alpha’s dark locks.

Levi hummed back, choosing to leave a rather dark hickey on the Omega’s thigh in response to Eren’s needy pleas. He loved hearing Eren moan his name, and loved to see his body begging for him the way it was now. He brushed his lips along the teen’s hips, his mouth drawing dangerously close to the Omega’s cock.

“Please, Levi,” Eren begged, not bothering to care how needy he was being. “Touch me, Levi.” He whined out; he wanted to be touched, fucked, and loved by his Alpha—and the sooner, the better.

“How can I say no to my Omega?” Levi said, giving the fresh bruise on Eren’s hip a light kiss. He spread Eren’s thighs wider, watching the way the teen’s body quickly responded to the new position. Levi could tell the teen’s cock was throbbing to be touched, and the Alpha did plan on making him wait much longer. After a few moments of appreciating, Levi guided Eren’s legs over his shoulders and placed a light kiss against Eren’s shaft. He slowly drug his lips upward and placed another kiss against the head of Eren’s cock.

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren moaned, his hands forming into tight fists in the Corporal’s hair as he slowly took Eren into his mouth. The Omega’s back arched off of the table as Levi deep-throated his cock, his tongue hot and wet against the underside of Eren’s shaft. The Alpha slowly made his way back up, making sure to collect the precum that was pooling in the slit of the teen’s cock. He worked the Omega’s cock over and over again, drinking in all of the moans and whimpers that spilled from Eren’s mouth.

“I’m going to, fuck, I’m going to come if you keep going, Levi.” Eren warned, the familiar heat in his stomach almost too much to bear. Levi only hummed in response, and the small vibrations sent shivers up Eren’s spine. “Levi,” Eren breathed out, his eyes shut tight as he felt his release nearing. “Oh, fuck, Levi!” Eren moaned loudly, pushing the Alpha’s head down as he came into the back of his throat, immediately going limp against the table.

Levi stood slowly as Eren’s legs fell from his shoulders to hang off of the table. He swallowed the remainder of the Omega’s release and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Now it’s my turn,” Levi said, his voice a low growl and his eyes black with lust.

“What?” Eren said, not quite sure if he had heard the Alpha correctly; but when he felt Levi’s strong hands grip his hips and pull him roughly from the table, he knew he wasn’t mistaken. “Wait, Levi, I’m not—ahh.” Eren moaned, his chest pushed down against the table and his ass in the air. Levi ran a hand down the Omega’s ass, his nails digging into the soft flesh.

“You’re mine, Eren, don’t ever forget that.” Levi growled out, his Alpha instincts beginning to take over completely.

“Yes, Sir.” Eren said, letting out a small moan as Levi slapped his ass. He had mated with Levi more than a few times, and he knew better than to try to go against Levi when he became dominate, but Eren didn’t mind at all—in fact, he loved it when Levi completely dominated him. Eren cried out again as Levi slapped his ass, this time a little harder. He leaned over the teen and kissed his neck, his hand groping the reddening flesh of the Omega’s ass.

He breathed in Eren’s scent again and felt a small growl escape his lips. He bit at the teen’s neck harshly, leaving more than a few bruises along his neck and shoulders. His fingers worked over Eren’s round ass, and he made his way towards the Omega’s entrance. He rubbed a finger against the tight muscle and kissed the back of the teen’s neck as he slowly pushed passed the first ring of muscle. Eren moaned beneath his, his face resting again the table.

“You’re so wet for me,” Levi growled out, his teeth catching on the sensitive flesh of Eren’s neck. Eren cried out under him as Levi pushed his finger in deeper, slowly working the Omega open. “Fuck,” Levi breathed out against the teen’s skin, the feeling of Eren’s entrance tightening around his finger going straight to his cock. Soon, the Alpha added a second finger and began scissoring and stretching Eren as he moaned below him. “That’s right,” Levi said, kissing Eren’s bruise-covered shoulder, “Let me hear you.” After stretching the Omega open, Levi added a third finger for safe measure; as much as he dominated Eren, he would never want to hurt his Omega.

He made sure Eren was nice and loose, ignoring all of the teen’s begging in order to make sure that he was really ready. He withdrew his fingers from Eren’s tight heat, and lined his cock up with the Omega’s entrance. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Levi asked, trying to level out his voice as much as possible.

“Just fuck me already,” Eren called out, his cock hard and leaking again. His skin was on fire, and Levi’s fingers weren’t even close to enough to bring him over the edge the second time. “I want your cock in me and I want to be fucked senseless.” Eren called out, even going as far as to wiggle his ass for the Alpha behind him.

“That’s my Omega,” Levi said, giving Eren a hard slap on the ass, “Have you always been this lewd?” Levi purred, the head of his cock rubbing against Eren’s entrance. He didn’t wait for an answer though, instead, he grabbed Eren’s arms and crossed them behind the teen’s back. He wrapped a hand around both of Eren’s wrists and held him steady against the table as his other hand gripped the Omega’s hip tight enough to leave bruised. He pushed his cock slowly into Eren’s heat, allowing him a little time to get more accustom to the stretch. Eren moaned loudly below him, the feeling of having Levi fill him was almost too much.

Levi slowly pulled out of Eren’s ass, leaving just the head of his cock in before slamming back into the teen. Eren cried out loudly as Levi continued this rhythm, his own grunts slipping past his lips. Eren could feel himself being stretched every time the Alpha slammed back into him, and his cock began aching against the table.

“Fuck, Levi!” He called out as Levi began working up a much faster pace, his thrusts hard and steady. He slammed into the Omega’s ass over and over again, growling out as Eren whimpered below him.

“Who do you belong to?” Levi demanded, his cock crashing into Eren’s prostate.

“Ahh—fuck! You, Levi! I belong to you.” Eren cried out, his head lifting off the table, but Levi held the teen’s arms tightly behind his back and only tightened his grip as the Omega began to move more the closer he neared release.

“Damn fucking right you belong to me.” Levi growled out, the grip on Eren’s hip tightening even more. The Omega could feel his skin beginning to bruise under the Alpha’s grip, but he didn’t care. He absolutely loved it when Levi took control like this and fucked him senseless just like he needed.

Eren moaned loudly again as Levi drilled his prostate with deep, hard thrusts. He was nearing his second release, and he could tell by Levi’s grunts that he was coming undone, too. “Shit, Levi,” Eren moaned, his stomach burning intensely.

“I know, me, too.” Levi grunted out, his hips slamming against the Omega’s ass harder and harder.

Eren’s cock throbbed against his stomach, and he let out a cry as he came all over the table and his stomach. He moaned loudly as Levi buried himself in Eren and released his load into the Omega’s ass. “Fuck, Eren, are you okay?” Levi asked, coming down from his high to find Eren limp against the table. “Shit, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to be that rough with you.”

“It’s fine,” Eren breathed out, a small smile on his lips, “As long as I have you, I’ll always be fine, right?”

“Of course, Eren.” Levi said, placing a light kiss against a dark bruise on the teen’s throat. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I just need some sleep before round two.” Eren said, letting out a small laugh.

“Then sleep,” Levi said, scooping the teen into his arms and bring him close to the fire, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Okay,” Eren said, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck and hugging him tightly. “I love my Alpha.” Eren said, his eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

“And I love my Omega.” Levi replied, placing a small kiss to Eren’s forehead. “Oh, how I love my Omega.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> I kind of have a headcanon that Levi would be a super protective Alpha-- especially when Eren is worrying or going into heat. :P  
> I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! <3


End file.
